Scarlet Army: First Class
by Ben10Man
Summary: Just a series of one-shots showing how the Scarlet Warrior put the Scarlet Army together. No more, no less.
1. Ryu Hayabusa

It was a stormy night in Japan. Ryu Hayabusa was sitting Indian style in his dojo, meditating with a calmed look on his face, showing absolutely no emotion whatsoever. The sky was absolutely black with no signs of color whatsoever as lightning flashed in the sky, thunder boomed throughout the area, and the rain came tumbling down, showing no signs of slowing down or stopping.

The dojo was lit only by a few candles on the shelves as Ryu meditated with a focused look on his face.

Then, suddenly, the candles went out, plunging the room into darkness only to light themselves again a few seconds later. However, Ryu stayed in his meditative state with his eyes closed despite the suspicion of a new presence in the room.

Lightning flashed again and then, a woman sat there parallel from him meditating right there along with him. She was a drop-dead gorgeous woman with D-cup sized breasts, strong, firm buttocks, white hips, and strong legs that rivaled Chun-Li's. She had sapphire eyes and golden blonde hair that reached to just above her rump. She wore a scarlet red bodysuit with half-shoulder sleeves and golden trimming on the stitches and collar, elbow-length gloves and knee-length boots. She had a scarlet mask over her eyes and wore a golden crown with a heart crest that held her hair in place, giving her a large bang over her right eye. She also wore a golden belt with the white dragon-black tiger tattoo on her right arm as the buckle that held a large scabbard with a sword on one side and a pouch on the other side.

"Are you Ryu Hayabusa, the Dragon Ninja?"

"...I have been expecting you, Scarlet Warrior." Ryu said, finally opening his eyes, yet staying in the Indian position.

"Please. Call me Scarlett." the young warrior said. "I have an offer for you, good sir."

"If it's about another terrorist group, you can get somebody else to do it."

"I assure you, we'll be getting to that." Scarlett stated. "No doubt you have heard of me. Most people have. But to most people, I am an enigma."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryu asked.

"I'm the Crown Princess of Cinnibar, which is in another dimension." Scarlett stated. "The forces of darkness have been growing stronger. They are starting to threaten not only our own individual dimensions, but the rest of them in the entire multiverse as well."

This caused Ryu to raise his eyebrows at this.

"I have a proposition for you, Hayabusa. I'm putting together a team that I'm going to call the Scarlet Army. Just as my father did long ago. We're going to consist of only the best warriors in the multiverse and we're going to be keeping darkness at bay. I want to defeat the dark forces, you want to defeat the dark forces, the entirety of the warriors on my list want to defeat the dark forces. If we all put our strengths together, they won't stand a chance." Scarlett said, smiling.

"Why do you desire me?"

"Who wouldn't desire you to be on their team? You're the greatest ninja the multiverse has ever seen. You've done things and defeated monsters that most can only dream of doing or defeating. I had to get to you before somebody else did."

Ryu put his hand up to his chin and before calmly replying, "Your Highness... you had my curiosity... but now you have my attention." Ryu said. "I have researched your deeds throughout the multiverse, Scarlett. What you have done for the multiverse has shown fearlessness, dedication, and an absolute passion for what you do." Ryu then got up and bowed before her. "I am at your service."

"Three conditions, Hayabusa. One, a commitment to action." Scarlett said.

"Done." Ryu acknowledged.

"Two, you follow my orders on the battlefield to the letter." Scarlett said. "If I'm not there, you're the one giving the orders to the letter soldiers."

"Sure." Ryu nodded.

"Three, we are going to protect, not only the multiverse, but each other with our lives if needed."

"Absolutely." Ryu said as Scarlett snapped and held out his hand to give him a badge with a red dragon-black tiger symbol that matched the tattoo on her right upper arm.

"Your badge." Scarlett said. "It symbolizes your honor as a member of the Scarlet Army."

Soon enough, a troop of Black Spider Ninjas dropped in from out of nowhere (remember, they are ninjas) and drew their weapons, trying to get Ryu while he wasn't looking.

Scarlett then smiled and unsheathed her sword from her scabbard with a flourish. "Let's see if you're the real deal, Dragon Ninja."

"I could say the same thing to you, Scarlet Warrior."

"Let's dance!" Scarlett shouted as the two got to work and started slashing and parrying blows left and right.

As Ryu was slashing, he noticed Scarlett dodging and slashing her sword rather gracefully. She pirouetted on one boot as she ducked under a sword and slashed a ninja in the leg before catapulting herself up and slashing his head off.

He then back-flipped and corkscrewed a ninja in the head before tossing a few shuriken at him that impaled themselves in his chest, killing him instantly. He then took out his kusari-gama and weaved the chain's weight and blade back and forth, blowing up a few ninja's heads on impact.

Scarlett then sheathed her sword before lighting up her hands in fire and tossing fireballs at the ninjas with rapid succession and set them ablaze before she kicked one down the stairs, where he went tumbling down before dying at the bottom.

"Ryu, behind you!" Scarlett warned as she fired an ice blast at the attacking ninja's feet, freezing them on the spot before Ryu sliced his head off.

Ryu then tossed an incendiary shuriken at the last ninja and it stuck in his clavicle. As he struggled to get it out, it suddenly went off, blowing his top half off as Scarlett jumped up and sliced it vertically down.

With the blood and carnage all around them, the pair tossed the still-wet blood and gore off of their weapons before sheathing them.

"You know, we do make a really good team," Scarlett said.

"Yeah. You're right," Ryu complimented. "I would be honored to join your team."

"Come. Let me show you your new home," Scarlett said before her hand lit up in blue light and she chanted "Doppler Duplicato," and fired a beam at Ryu. The result was a clone passing out of him that sat on the ground, meditating right where he was before. Scarlett then took out a weapon that looked like a giant key and sliced a hole in the air, creating a portal that led to her home world. "After you, good sir."

Ryu then sighed and stepped through the portal followed by his new leader as it closed behind them.


	2. Kratos

In an open field in the middle of nowhere, a deer galloped into the camera's view and started grazing at the grass as the camera panned out slowly. Soon enough, an arrow came sailing through the air and landed in the creature's neck as it collapsed to the ground, dead.

We then see the one who fired the arrow as he slung his bow back into his pack. This was Kratos, the God of War. He stood at 6'6" tall and had a bald head. Every inch of his body was made of rock solid muscle. He wore red pants with a cape hung around them and a golden belt. He had golden-red armored boots and a weapons pack around his shoulders. But most intriguing about his appearance was that he had a red tattoo going from his midsection up to the right side of his face. It was impossible to tell what color his skin was because his body is covered in the ashes of his dead wife and daughter due to a spell.

He then walked over to the deer's carcass and lifted it over his shoulders and balanced it with his neck and walked away.

As Kratos carried the deer back over his shoulders to his camp, he found someone waiting for him at the fire. It was the Scarlet Warrior, of course. She was sharpening her bladed weapons with Kratos' mill before sending them back to her armory with magic.

"Hello, Kratos," Scarlett said as Kratos sighed at her, paying almost no attention as he took the deer and prepared to cut it into edible pieces with his Blades of Chaos.

"If you're here to mug me, forget it. I have nothing that you would be interested in," Kratos said. His voice now had a Norse accent because of his resurrection.

"Indeed. It seems that you have fallen on hard times since you destroyed Olympus," Scarlett said, snapping her fingers and starting a campfire. "And this is why I'm an atheist."

"You seem to know who I am." Kratos said, hacking away at the venison. "Yet I have never seen you or heard any rumors depicting your description."

"I am the Scarlet Warrior. But you could just call me Scarlett," she said with a smile as she went to Kratos' slab and started prepping vegetables with her sword for the stew. "I've come searching for you, God of War. I have need of your services."

"The man you have searched for is dead." Kratos said as he cubed the venison into stew meat and started browning it in the pot. "I no longer desire war. I just want to be at peace."

"And I can give that to you," Scarlett said as she put the vegetables in a pot. "I come from a dimension similar to this in magic but much different in terms of how advanced it is."

This perked Kratos interest as she told him how her world worked and the fact that she was putting together a special team. She just so happened to have an invite with Kratos' name on it. She told him this as they shared the venison stew.

"So that's why I want you, Kratos. There has never been a warrior quite like you before or since," Scarlett said, eating a spoonful of stew.

"And what do I get out of this?"

"The one thing you always desired from the Olympians, but they would never let you have: respect. I am going to be everything to you that Zeus wasn't. A friend, a leader, and a fellow soldier. I will fight alongside you every step of the way." Scarlett said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Kratos pondered what she was saying. "I have made a deal with others only for them to screw me over endless times before you. Why should I expect any different from you?"

"I'm a woman of my word. I'm not going to betray you or anybody else that I'm recruiting for the Scarlet Army."' She then reached into her pouch and tossed him a Scarlet Army badge before her Keyblade appeared in her hand in a flash of light and she slashed a portal open back to her castle. "I'm the Crown Princess of Cinnibar. You're going to love it n my Kingdom."

Kratos nodded, backed up everything from his camp, and walked through the portal back to Cinnibar, followed by Scarlett as it closed behind them.

* * *

Back in Cinnibar, the pair of them entered, greeted by Ryu as he was sharpening his sword. He then stood up and noticed the team's new recruit.

"Who's the new guy?" Ryu asked as Scarlett introduced him.

"This is Kratos, the God of War from his dimension." Scarlett explained with a smile. "When I read up on his history, I knew I had to get him before someone else did. The only way to do that was to offer him something that he always wanted but never got from his asshole of a father."

Scarlett then held up a picture of a man and handed it to Ryu. "This is our next recruit, Eddie Riggs from the Brutal Legend Dimension. It's your turn to do the recruiting."

"Why me?"

"This way we can cover more ground quicker while we're recruiting." She handed him a small remote. "It's only purpose is to open portals to other dimensions. It'll send you to the Brutal Land to recruit Eddie. I'll monitor you on your way."

"You had better be right about this. I've been burned before on something like this," Ryu said, still a bit shaken from the Grip of Murder curse that he once had. He then aimed the remote at an open area that opened up a portal that he then walked through, leaving the Crown Princess and the God of War behind.

"Is he always like this?"

"Kind of. He's just as brutal and merciless of a fighter as you are."


	3. Ahsoka Tano

_*This takes place after Ghost Archer's Heroes Unite and after the Season 2 Finale of Star Wars Rebels*_

A portal opened next to the ruins of the destroyed Sith Temple where Ahsoka was last seen. Scarlett and Kratos then moved out from it and started lifting the ruins away as fast as they could.

"Come on, Kratos. Ahsoka is alive. I can feel it. We just have to find her body," Scarlett said as she used her Keyblade and sword to destroy several rocks in place of the ruins until she found a lightsaber amongst it. She then picked it up and started slicing apart the ruins until she finally found what she had been looking for.

"Ahsoka!" Scarlett gasped as Ahsoka was slowly breathing, covered in dust with several wounds on her body. Scarlett then set her down in an open area before she pulled a vial of a golden liquid from her hair and poured it over her body. She then sang the incantation with closed eyes.

" _Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine..."_

As she sang, Ahsoka's unconscious body began to levitate in the air before being surrounded by a golden aura before it faded and she lay again, her wounds fully healed and she coughed up dust in her face and looked up to see Scarlett standing over her as her vision re-adjusted. But she was wearing different attire than the last time they had met and had a lock of hair in front of her right eye.

"Wake up. Come on, Ahsoka. Stay with me."

"Scarlett? Is that you?"

"In the flesh."

"Wow," Ahsoka said, looking at Scarlett's new appearance. "You look so different. I mean, it's been 20 years since I've seen you."

"For me, it's been about 8," Scarlett said. "Time moves differently in different dimensions."

"Why did you save me? Don't you have things to worry about in your own dimension?"

"I came here for you... to offer you a place in the Scarlett Army."

"What? You're asking me? But-"

"Think about it, Ahsoka. You're master has joined the Dark Side, the Jedi Order is destroyed, the Republic thinks you're dead. You have nothing left. You have nowhere else to go. I'm giving you the chance to start over with me as your Queen. You'll be a valuable addition to our team. You are the first Jedi I have ever asked."

"How do I know you're going to trust me like the Republic didn't?" Ahsoka said with a sigh.

"Because the Scarlet Army is more than just a team. We're a family," Scarlett said. "There is not a thing that we don't do for each other or the multiverse. We're always going to have your back if you join us. Besides, I've proven when we faced Lord Vortech and Xehanort that I respect you so much."

Ahsoka put her hand up to her head and focused as she used the Force to read Scarlett's mind and found nothing but absolute honesty in her heart.

"You're telling the truth," Ahsoka said as Scarlett reached into her pouch and held out a Scarlet Army badge. "I'm not forcing you into-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes. I'll do it. I want to mean something to the multiverse." Ahsoka said, taking the badge with a sigh.

"You won't regret your decision... Snips." Scarlett laughed.

"Don't call me that. It brings up too many painful memories," Ahsoka said as Scarlett nodded.

"Sorry." She then opened a portal with her Keyblade as Kratos walked through followed by the two new friends.


End file.
